One Tango Can Change a Lot
by LavernaG
Summary: A long time ago, there was a ball. Dances, people, and a certain couple falling in love. But both of them know that they can't be in love. They are too different, and one of them has a family. One-shot.
**Hi everyone! It's been a year since I started writing fanfiction. So it's kind of like a birthday for me today. It has been a lot of fun the whole year, hoping for another wonderful one.**

 **The story I started was about Preminger and Queen Genevieve from "Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper", so the one I'm posting now is about them as well.**

 **But first, I'd like to thank Esmee-lynn for the name of Queen Genevieve's kingdom. It's from her story. Thank you!**

 **Now for the story...**

* * *

The day of the ball was beautiful and sunny. The evening was cool, but the air in the royal palace of Felsenstadt was hot from excitement. It was the night of the royal ball after all!

"I presume everything is ready?" the Queen of Felsenstadt asked from a servant, standing by the doors of the ball room.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the servant answered. "Everything's fine."

"Very good," Queen Genevieve said, smiling. She had been the Queen of Felsenstadt for almost ten years now, and had earned the respect of her people and servants, but yet she never treated them as if they were from some kind of lower kind. She was kind to one and all.

As well as her manners were remarkable, was she a very beautiful woman. She had golden blonde hair, which was as usually tied in a bun behind her head, and bright cerulean eyes. Her wide and warm smile won everyone's heart. Tonight she was wearing a purplish-pink ball gown with a soft golden pattern at the lower edge. On the top of her head was her golden crown, which made her even more royal.

"And where's Anneliese?" Genevieve asked, looking around in the hall. As an answer to her question, the seven-year-old Princess ran into the room, stopping abruptly before her Mother. The Queen chuckled, amused, and squatted beside the little girl. The Princess was not allowed to run in the palace halls, Genevieve remembered as she placed her daughter's crown on her head properly. But it was much more fun when she did run. After all, she wouldn't be a kid forever!

The Queen looked at the girl's dress and then back in her eyes. "You look wonderful," she said softly, stroking her daughter's blonde curls. Anneliese smiled back at her as she said, "Pretty as a Princess." Princess Anneliese had a little lighter blonde hair than her Mother, but the same big blue eyes. She wore a light pink lacy ball gown with a golden rose pattern on the chest.

"Come on," Genevieve said, standing up. "It's time for our entrance." She guided the little Princess towards the ball room doors as two servants opened the doors for them to enter the ball room.

* * *

The party was much fun. Even though the King was on a business trip in a neighboring kingdom and not by her, Genevieve had a very good time.

Now as the dance music started and many people went dancing with their partners, Genevieve sat down on her chair and watched calmly as the guests moved across the dance floor. She and the King usually had the first dance, but this time, Genevieve was happy to let other people dance.

She was a divine dancer. She had learned to dance perfectly well in her youth, but unfortunately she hadn't met any other person who would dance as well as she did. The men in the court were clumsy dancers or only tried to be good at it. Every time that Genevieve danced, she had to dance as pathetically as her partner. She really missed dancing professionally.

As she looked around the room almost everybody was dancing, but one certain person caught her eye. He was a short man with beautiful gray hair. He was wearing a violet coat with golden hems, which made him very visible in the crowd.

In addition to his beautiful looks he caught the eye with his amazing dancing skills. He was certainly the best dancer on the dance floor. The woman dancing with him was obviously enjoying every moment with him.

That was Preminger, the King and Queen's royal advisor. He had been on the post for a short time, but was already fully trusted. He had a very specific personality. He was always very loyal and polite, but never hesitated to voice his opinion. He also seemed to enjoy the attention of the women who admired him. You could say that he was vain. Genevieve had once seen him admire himself from a mirror in the palace hall, but she had not found it weird, rather interesting. He was different from everyone else, and that seemed to be a very good thing.

A quiet sigh sounded from beside Genevieve, and she turned from watching the dancers to look at her young daughter who didn't look at all happy. "Is something wrong?" Genevieve asked from Anneliese who turned to look at her Mother instantly.

"Oh, no..." Anneliese answered quietly. "Everything's wonderful." But the kind look her Mother gave her made her answer more honestly. "I'm not really enjoying this ball," Anneliese said sadly. "There's so much people here, but I know almost no one of them. And even if I did, they are all so old, there's no one my age." Now she looked across the room.

"Except for him over there," the Princess said and pointed to a ten-year-old blonde boy near the windows. He was the son of one maid in the palace, who was for once allowed to come to a royal ball. "But he doesn't seem to be interested in becoming friends."

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Genevieve offered as she surveyed the boy.

"I thought the boy was supposed to make the first step," Anneliese answered, now sounding not at all interested in the boy. "Isn't that why you haven't danced yet tonight?"

"Well..." Genevieve thought. "Sometimes the girl can make the first step." But what Anneliese had said was true, no one had asked her to dance tonight. She was going to say more, but realized that Anneliese had already found watching people more interesting than chatting with her Mother.

So Genevieve turned her look from her daughter, and saw a tall man coming towards her. Count Regillias stopped before the Queen and bowed. "Would you care to dance, Your Majesty?" he asked, offering his hand. He somehow knew that Genevieve wouldn't refuse.

"I'd love to," Genevieve answered and slipped her hand into the Count's hand before he led her to the dance floor. As a waltz began, they started to dance across the floor gracefully.

There was nothing bad to say about the Count's dancing skills, but still Genevieve knew that there was one man in this room who danced better. And she could feel his criticizing look on them as they twirled past Preminger. The other guests seemed to approve of their Queen dancing, and she knew that her daughter watched her every move happily.

When the short waltz ended, Count Regillias led Genevieve away from the dance floor, thanked her for the dance, and then left her politely. Genevieve made her way through the crowd and stopped beside a certain young boy.

"Hello," she said kindly, and the blonde boy turned to face her.

"Your Majesty," the boy replied in surprise, and bowed politely. It was not hard to see that he was raised very well and that he was a polite boy.

"You must be Julian?" Genevieve asked with a smile. She knew the boy well, because his Mother had spoken about him much.

"Yes, I am," Julian answered, wondering if he had done something wrong if the Queen herself had come to talk to him.

"So, are you enjoying the ball?" Genevieve asked as she turned to look at the dancers once again because a quickstep started.

"Yes, it's very fancy," Julian answered, looking at the dancing people, too. It was a relief that the Queen was only there to talk to him.

"So you are not bored?" Genevieve asked casually.

"Of course not," Julian replied, but it was not the truth. He didn't have anyone his age to spend time with. He knew that the only child at the ball except for him was the Princess. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just my daughter," Genevieve said unmindfully. "She isn't enjoying this party as much as you are. I guess she's missing someone of her age." She looked at the boy beside her stealthily.

"Do you think I should go and talk to her?" Julian asked, surprised that the Princess felt the same as he did.

"I think she would be happy to find a new friend," Genevieve said calmly, knowing that her plan was working. "If it wouldn't be any trouble for you."

"Of course not. I'll go to her," Julian said happily and turned to leave, forgetting his manners. Then he turned back, and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty,", and bowed before walking towards the Princess.

Genevieve smiled happily. Hopefully Anneliese would be happier now also. Maybe the two kids would become friends.

"Your Majesty." A very familiar man voice said from behind Genevieve, and she turned to the man with a radiant smile. Her surprise was even bigger when Preminger bowed and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," Genevieve answered and took Preminger's offered hand. A soft wave of happiness rushed through her as Preminger guided her towards the dance floor. When they reached the dance floor and a new waltz began, Preminger bowed once again, and Genevieve curtsied.

Then Preminger stepped closer to her, and put his right arm around Genevieve. Her heart missed one beat as his strong yet tender hand touched her back. She carefully placed her hand on Preminger's shoulder, as their other hands came to hold each other. Genevieve hadn't ever been so close to Preminger, and she had to admit that she liked feeling him near her.

Preminger waited for the right moment in the music, and then started to dance perfect waltz steps, guiding Genevieve along. She instantly felt what a great dancer he was, how he moved exactly in the music, and led his partner ahead.

Usually the dance partners would talk while they were dancing, but Genevieve couldn't find anything to say that would express what she felt at the moment. Luckily, when she looked down at Preminger's face she knew that he wasn't going to talk also. So they only concentrated on dancing. Or at least they tried. Because Genevieve could hardly think of anything else than the man before her, his firm hands, his golden eyes.

The dance ended much too soon, and Preminger released her from his grip. Genevieve felt some kind of reluctance as she pulled away from him. He took her hand, and led her from the dance floor. Then he bowed.

"Thank you," Preminger said as a smile curved his lips.

Genevieve knew that being speechless was completely ridiculous at a moment like this, so she finally found her voice, and said, "You are a wonderful dancer." She saw his face lit up with a smug smile because of the compliment.

"I am nothing compared to you," Preminger replied politely, and left after a small nod of his head.

Genevieve sighed heavily as Preminger disappeared in the crowd. What a wonderful moment that had been!

With a light step, and a dreamy smile on her face, Genevieve walked back to her seat. When she reached the place, she discovered that her daughter and Julian had already become good friends, and were conversing eagerly. The Queen decided not to disturb them, so she sat silently on her chair, and examined the crowd once more.

Dancing people twirled around on the dance floor in a new joyful waltz, and many people caught the eye. Genevieve could easily spot Countess Varkov and her admiring followers, and Duchess Roswitha in her beautiful ball gown. But Genevieve found herself unknowingly looking for another person, a certain short and elegant man who had danced with her.

She found him standing by the dance floor, surrounded by a few ladies who pleaded him to take them dancing. Genevieve felt some kind of disgust against the women that she could not describe. But she knew that the ladies had a good reason to persuade Preminger like that. He really was special.

Preminger didn't go dancing with any of the women. Instead, he excused himself, saying, "I'm sorry, my ladies, but I am reserved for only one woman tonight." Genevieve felt a little delighted upon hearing the sentence. Of course she wouldn't be that lucky woman, but still.

Preminger disappeared into the crowd, and Genevieve focused once again on the dancers. When the waltz was about to end, Genevieve noticed her advisor coming towards her. An enormous pride and happiness filled the Queen's heart when she realized that Preminger had chosen her from all the ladies in the room.

"Your Majesty," Preminger said with a small bow as he stopped before Genevieve. "May I have the honour of another dance?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Of course," Genevieve answered, keeping her excitement under control. She stood up, and let Preminger guide her to the dance floor.

When they reached the dance floor, Genevieve realized that a tango had started. It was her favourite dance, and also a very passionate dance.

When Preminger was sure that the Queen was ready, he stepped closer and took hold of Genevieve firmly but tenderly. Genevieve set her arms in the dance position, and tried to breathe normally as she felt Preminger's body against hers.

When they were ready and Preminger had understood the rhythm of the song, he started the dance steps as Genevieve came along. As they were both very good dancers, they danced at their best, making everyone in the room stare at them, and soon they were the only dancing pair in the room.

Genevieve felt her heart pounding fast as Preminger led her forward in the aggressive and forceful music. Genevieve loved to feel his warm body against her, his strong arms around her, and them moving as one over the dance floor. As they twirled perfectly in the rhythm, Genevieve wished that the dance would never end. She enjoyed every moment.

He released her from his grip only momentarily to spin her before him, and capture her in his arms again. They made different steps and figures, which looked like playing a seductive game between the two of them. They felt each other's movements so well that they matched perfectly in the dance.

Unfortunately, the music was ending already. They twirled for the last time, and when the music ended, Preminger held Genevieve above the ground in the final position. The last move had come unexpected to Genevieve, so she now looked up at Preminger in a loving surprise.

Genevieve quietly enjoyed feeling his arms around her, with which he held her up. Her arm was around his neck, keeping them close.

The people in the room applauded amazedly, but Genevieve didn't notice it. She was lost in the loving golden eyes before her. She realized with delight that Preminger was pulling her up closer to him.

It happened in only mere seconds, but it felt as a much longer time.

In fairy tales, this would be the perfect moment for a man to kiss the woman, but in reality it would never be possible. Their faces were only inches apart when her daughter's call woke Genevieve up from this pleasant dream.

"Mother! You were amazing!" Princess Anneliese exclaimed from the crowd happily.

Genevieve instantly looked away from Preminger's eyes, and he pulled her up to a standing position. Genevieve again felt reluctant to let go of him, but she stepped back silently and Preminger took her hand, leading her away from the dance floor.

Genevieve smiled tenderly as Preminger gently kissed her hand when they stopped. "It was an unforgettable experience," he said as he released the Queen's hand.

"Yes," Genevieve agreed quietly. "Thank you," she said, and watched remorsefully as Preminger walked away.

Neither of them were the same person as they had been before the dance. There had been something special between them, something unforgettable and non-recurrent.

Genevieve's hand was pressed against her chest, trying to stop her racing heart, when she walked back to her daughter.

* * *

The party turned out to be very long. As some of the people still danced, most of them were chatting in small groups. Genevieve stood away from the crowds and watched the people contentedly. She hadn't danced anymore after Preminger, but was still rather tired of the evening, so quietly standing farther from the people was quite nice.

"Your Majesty." A voice from behind Genevieve startled her, and she turned around in slight surprise. She felt a smile slip on her face as she recognized the short man before her.

"Preminger," Genevieve said gently.

"I was hoping to have a word with you," Preminger said to the Queen. She nodded, and followed him onto a small balcony.

The evening wind blew softly through. Outside the castle, the kingdom was quiet and dark. Only the moon sent its silver rays down to light the ground. The stars lit up the dark sky as they sparkled up above. It was very quiet out there, the sounds from the ball room sneaked unnoticeably to them as they walked to the verge slowly.

The light of the ball room fell partly on their faces as Preminger and Genevieve turned to face each other. The Queen could see from Preminger's face that he was having trouble finding the right words.

"When we danced before..." Preminger started, but the words trailed away. "I have to apologize, I crossed the line," he said, ashamed, surprising Genevieve. "I shouldn't have been so pushing."

"No, no, you weren't!" Genevieve hurried to say. "I enjoyed every moment until the end," she finished quietly, feeling a little embarrassed of what she said. "I enjoyed it all," she whispered softly.

"You did?" Preminger asked quietly. His voice showed Genevieve that he was quite relieved at what he heard.

"Yes," Genevieve replied softly, and was surprised when she felt Preminger's hand against her cheek. He gently pulled her face closer to his, and Genevieve let him. She liked his soft touch, his warm gaze, and them being so close. It was like a dream, as their faces came closer to each other, and she knew what was going to happen.

When their lips met in a wary, but full of love, kiss, Genevieve knew that she had fallen in love. She shouldn't have been. She was probably one of the many ladies who had fallen for Preminger's charm, but she didn't care. It was too beautiful.

Genevieve felt safe with him. She felt the strange need to be closer to Preminger, which is probably why she set her hand on the back of his head to keep them close to each other. The peace in her soul and the warmth in her heart felt so precious at the moment.

When they slowly pulled back, Genevieve could see the most loving and tender look in Preminger's golden eyes, which she was sure was reflecting in her own eyes as well. She smiled dreamily and lovingly at the man before her. The man who was different from any other, at the same time strange and attractive too. She smiled warmly as Preminger's hand caressed her cheek tenderly.

She could have stared into his kind eyes forever, but then a shattering realization woke her up from this pleasant dreamy moment. She turned her face away sadly, and pulled her hand back. She instantly felt the loss as she parted from Preminger.

"We mustn't do this," Genevieve whispered dolefully, and turned to look at Preminger as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm married." The confession hurt Genevieve deeply. She really loved her husband, but now she felt the same for Preminger. How could that be?

Preminger's hand that had stayed on Genevieve's cheek now pulled her back closer to him, and she obediently submitted. "I have a family, and responsibilities," she quietly said, but she wasn't brave enough to push Preminger away, neither did she want to. She was again captured in the loving look in these golden eyes.

"Mother!" Princess Anneliese's call came from the ball room. She had obviously noticed her Mother's absence.

Genevieve stopped nearing Preminger and gently put her fingers on his lips to stop him from kissing her. She looked away from his face for a moment to collect herself, and then whispered, "I must go." Genevieve pulled away from Preminger remorsefully, and started to walk away, blinking away the tears in her eyes.

"Genevieve," Preminger said as he reached out to her, but she had walked too far for him to reach her. He did not follow her though.

"Preminger, please," Genevieve said sadly, turning back for the last time. "Forget this ever happened." She turned away once again, and walked into the ball room as a tear escaped her eye.

She wanted to be with Preminger, and love him, but she had made her decision. She was loyal to her husband and daughter, finishing the romance with her advisor as quickly as possible. This relationship would have never worked out anyway. It was just a crazy adventure that she had never been meant to experience.

Preminger, on the other hand, knew that he will never do as the Queen had asked him to. Because neither of them will ever forget.


End file.
